Swing
by Simpli-Complicated
Summary: Vice President of Uchiha Sasuke club Haruno Sakura has just discovered Uchiha Sasuke's secret. "YOUR A GAY" Sakura's peaceful life is in a choatic state involving Sasuke but she won't lose this fight. Sasusaku..


"SASUKE KUN!!"

"OH MY GOD SASUKE LOOK MY WAY"

"Kyaa Kyaa Kyaa KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Numerous repetitive shouts could be heard over the school campus. To sum it all up for one boy that was about to get clobbered by waves and waves of girls was – annoying, damn annoying.

What the modern day girl wants in a man is included in the following:

1. Wealth

2. Handsome

3. Intelligent

4. Popularity

5. Love? Well that was optional these days.

And unfortunately for Uchiha Sasuke he had double or even triples amounts of 1, 2, 3 and 4. Not to mention he was still so young – only 17. Handsome with his pale skin that was so pure never been kissed by the sun or even scarred anywhere. To contrast his skin were his dark onyx eyes that drove any girl crazy with just one look. His jet black hair framed his face neatly and always stuck up so naturally that it was defying gravity.

Though right now, his hair was being run down and his face getting pinched with countless hands from his fan girls. A loud whistle blew and made everyone turn around to see who had blown the whistle. The attention was immediate faces soon turned into scowling for some while others looked ashamed for their actions. Sasuke could only dread in horror yet thankful at the same time though would never admit that.

Haruno Sakura tall and beautiful, she always stood out from the crowd. How could she not stand out, she had luscious wavy pastel pink hair flowing down to her back. PINK HAIR was all you needed to stand out, though her green sparkling eyes were always so captivating.

Sasuke looked at Sakura; he guessed she had woken up late this morning. Usually she would have her hair done up into a ponytail and her red tie that was usually done up around her collar was not there to be seen.

Though for sure he knew Sakura was late. She was always on time and at school before him to blow the whistle. Why blow a whistle? He groaned as Sakura took steps closing into the crowd. She was the vice president of his fan girl club. She was always there to make sure the fan girls were in order and that he wouldn't get touched so much. He looked around to see the girls getting a bit terrified.

"You girls should know how to behave even if I am not here. This is a prestigious school yet you girls have put the whole school to shame with your endless screaming at the school entrance. We ladies should be well mannered. Please refrain from letting this happen again, OK?"

Sakura was smiling so gently and so kindly but anyone from the crowd could feel her threatening aura. Haruno Sakura, she may be the vice president of the Sasuke fan club but when it comes to code and conduct she had morals to follow. She was not some bimbo but maybe a boy crazed girl sometimes but she was a straight A student and the president of the student council.

"Class is about to start soon, please go to your respective classes in an orderly manner."

Everyone at the school gates could only nod their heads and turn to leave. She was the president of the student council after all; she could always council major events or reject club ideas and events.

Sakura disappeared into the three storey building. Sasuke followed suit and classes soon started.

-

The school is filled with more girls than guys - due to the fact the Uchiha Sasuke is attending this school, many girls had transferred into Konoha Academy. Therefore groups were made. There were 10 groups in total and each group had their own respective leaders.

Sakura looked around, 11 people sat at the round table all eager to hear what the president had to say. The president Yamanaka Ino, a pretty blonde with shining sapphire eyes, she was also Sakura's best friend. Said person groaned. Sakura knew Ino had planned an event or something relating to Sasuke.

All eyes were on the blonde as she wet her lips to begin her talk.

"We are going to have a competition." Everyone looked stunned yet eager to hear what kind of competition.

"Ok minna; let me go through the rules. Please get out your pen and papers to write down what I am going to say." Everyone took out the writing equipment.

"1. This event is going to start today and will end at lunch tomorrow. 2. This is a friendly competition no sabotaging so be nice, consequences are paid for their actions. 3. This can only be done inside the school and not outside. So three simple rules you will follow. Now I will explain what the competition is exactly and what you have to do to get this major prize to the left of me.

Everyone looked up to the left of Ino to see a cloth covering something.

"Now it is really simple. This will be an individual competition between us only. So only the 11 of us are going to play this game so keep it a secret from the rest ok?" Ino was grinning like a maniac.

"Now all you have to do is take a picture of our Sasuke kun and the best picture will receive this prize." Ino had strutted to her left to uncover what was underneath the cloth.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god is that the one?"

Ino couldn't help but grin even wider than she already was.

"Yep the one and only masterpiece painted by our beloved Sasuke kun." Everyone couldn't help but to squeal in delight. Sakura was impressed, Sasuke could paint something like that, and this was so unlike him. The painting was of a garden filled with roses and other sorts of greenery and stepping stones. What stood out was the fountain, there was so much detail. The hand crafted roses and fish on the fountain were very well detailed, this was just like a dream garden. Neatly in cursive writing at the bottom right of the canvas was his signature. Sakura then raised an eyebrow.

"Ino, how exactly did you get that?"

Ino looked rather proud.

"Oh, I walked past the art room the other day and I saw Kurenai sensei. She said it there were too many paintings in the store room and how Sasuke kun didn't want this anymore she didn't know what to do so I asked her if I could have it to show my club about art."

"So she gave it to you just like that?"

"Yup, so let the competition begin" Ino's pearly white teeth were beginning to blind Sakura. She was smiling too much.

-

Sakura walked along the spaces between the bookcases in the library. The library was huge; there were many study rooms and computer rooms. There were sofas to lounge on while you read your book. The something caught Sakura's attention. Uchiha Sasuke had waltzed into the library. She then remembered the competition Ino had set up. Ino was expecting something from her; she might as well get this done with.

She followed Sasuke and saw he had walked into a study room and closed the door. She crept up to the door and listened. She heard another guy's voice yet couldn't hear clearly, only mutters of "what took you so long" and "I had to get fan girls off my tail".

Sakura took out her phone; she loved her phone, Prada labelled. One hand was on the door handle while the other was getting the camera phone in place. She clutched the handle and opened the door by a bit and took a picture but then dropped her phone and her mouth hung down to the ground.

There he was, Uchiha Sasuke with another man. It might be normal for mates to talk but THIS was NOT NORMAL. Uchiha Sasuke had just pecked some guy on the cheek while the other guy was holding onto Sasuke's tie pulling him closer. Sasuke pulled away and found his distraction by the door in horror.

Sakura's fan girl instincts kicked in and she started to rant nonstop while pacing around room while glancing at Sasuke every now and then while pulling onto her pink locks.

"Ah – oh oh oh my god OH MY GOD!! I don't believe this but somehow I can, this explains everything, how you don't have a girlfriend you would always tell the paparazzi "I just haven't found the right girl but I'm waiting" with that so damn cute smile of yours not to mention how you try to avoid every single girl that comes your way and how you can be so feminine looking and look even better than a woman herself all because OH MY GOD ITS ALL BECAUSE YOUR A GAY!!"

Dramatic much? This was only the beginning for Haruno Sakura.


End file.
